cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Great War II
This article will be drawing a lot of traffic in the next few days. '''Vandalism will not be tolerated'. Please do not add biased information. All that needs to be listed is declarations of war/peace. Effects of MDPs and MAPs, usage (or lack of use of nukes) and significant battles that conspire.'' category:Major Warscategory:Wars category:The League category:LUEnited Nations category:National Alliance for Arctic Countries category:Blue Turtle Alliance category:Global Alliance and Treaty Organization category:Global Organization For Liberty And Defense category:Prism Protection Front category:The Initiative category:^-^ category:Goon Order of Neutral Shoving category:New Pacific Order category:New Polar Order category:Viridian Entente category:The Order of the Paradox Some have started referring to this as Global War II due to the large number of higher end alliances involved. Neutral positions *Green Protection Agency (GPA) official statement *IRON official statement * /b/ official Statement on GWII and the /b/ank *The Templar Knights (TTK) Official Statement *International Coalition of Socialist Nations (ICSN) Official Statement *List of Alliances declaring neutrality Major Events Events leading up to the war *Fark joins CN after learning about the game through a link containing a controversial video released by Nordriech (NOR). *The Fark message boards and the Something Awful (SA) message boards (which heavily supports GOONS), pull more Fark members into the game. *The Farkistani Blood Pact Contract Charter Declaration signed. Fark solvent. *LUE and GOONS argue over sovereignty of Fark. LUE offer to annex Fark nations *LUE and Fark sign MDP. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43312 *LUE NPO tells LUE to withdraw offer in an ultimatum *LUE refuses to comply *LUE declares that GOONS actions against FARK to be wrong, and will oppose them, consequently, declaring war on GOONS. *The alliance agreement signed by The Initiative, any act of war against GOONS is also an act of war against the entire Initiative. Declarations of War *Fark Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=42819 *GOONS Delaring... Something.. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=42827 *NAAC (League) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43353 *NPO (Initiative) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43357 *GATO (League) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43361 *GOLD (League) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43363 *>_< (Initiative) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43367 *VE (Initiative) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43365 *TOP (Iniative) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43376&st=0 *PPF (LUE supporter) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43377 Early attacks :'' Starting from the first attack not related to LUE, GOONS, or Fark'' January 9th :According to an early NAAC source http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43458&st=0&#entry6239063 * Locktite Bratislava (NpO) attacked Kingdom Shulmania (LUE) at 11:13:13 PM for reason of "Defense of Goons". * 8 NpO attacks occurred before the next alliance entered active war, NPO. * Darryayah (NPO) declared war on Penisland (LUE) at 11:30:16 PM. * 26 NpO and NPO attacks occurred before the next alliance entered active war, NAAC * Land of Genesis (NAAC) declared war on Denburra (NPO) at 11:39:42 PM * 61 NpO, NPO, and NAAC attacks occurred before the next alliance entered active war, VE. * Cherkovia (VE) declared war on Chingchangchong (NAAC) at 11:50:47 PM. * 71 NpO, NPO, NAAC and VE attacks occurred before the next alliance entered active war, GATO. * g-nation (GATO) declared war on The Global Community (NPO) at 11:52:41 * 86 NpO, NPO, NAAC, VE and GATO attacks occurred before the next alliance entered active war, >_<. * New Sans (>_<) attacked Bharat (NAAC) at 11:54:29 PM. Total attacks before midnight by each alliance *NpO: 21 *NPO: 35 *NAAC: 38 *VE: 16 *GATO: 12 *>_<: 4 *'Total: 126' Nuclear Escalation *First Nuclear Incident. Master Blaster Nuked by drnevercuss. GOONS summarily removes offender from alliance. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43168